Yes, Master
by edwardsgirl16
Summary: Zexion goes to the Twilight Town Pleasure Hotel on his vacation after suggestion by Xigbar. Too bad a certain blonde maid works there and threatens to break his emotional illusion. Story is better than it seems. Suck at summaries. M for sex and lemons!


**This was a request from catgirl877 after guessing Roxas's master from one of my drawings. Not that it was a hard question, though. ^^ This is one of the longest oneshot I have ever made.**

**This contains a lemon. You have been warned.**

*****START*****

Zexion looked up from the piece of paper in his hands, blowing a stray strand of hair out of his face. Xemnas had given him a vacation, pleased that he had completed more missions than most of the other members combined. Xigbar had told him of a place he could relax and given him directions. And that was how Zexion ended up with a small duffel bag in a pair of jeans and a purple long-sleeved T-shirt, staring up at the Twilight Town Pleasure Hotel.

_Might as well get this over with,_ he thought, stuffing the paper back in his pocket before heading into the hotel.

"Hello, sir. How may I help you today?" A cheerful brunette girl was standing behind the front desk, smiling at him.

"I have a reservation," Zexion said. Xigbar had promised he'd taken care of the reservations and anything Zexion bought during his stay. "Zexion Schemer."

"Mr. Schemer, I have you booked for room 69," the clerk said, pulling a key card out from under her desk. "We hope you have a pleasant stay."

Zexion didn't say anything, taking his card and walking over to the elevator, heading up to the third floor. He walked to the end of the hall, stopping in front of room 69. He didn't really understand what this hotel was all about, but Xigbar said each room had a personal maid and it would really help him relax.

"Good morning, sir!"

Zexion's eyes widened and his jaw nearly hit the floor. When he opened the door, he saw Demyx. Correction. Demyx in a maid's dress.

The dirty blonde musician was currently in an off-the-shoulder blue and black dress that stopped about halfway down his thighs, the sleeves laced down his arms. A pair of black stockings covered his legs, stopping under the dress and a pair of lace-up ankles boots were on his feet. A matching blue and black maid's cap could be seen in his hair.

"D-Demyx?" Zexion stuttered.

"Zexion!" Demyx exclaimed, blushing. "W-What are you doing here?"

"I think a better question is, what are you doing here?" Zexion asked back, closing the door as he walked in and tossed his bag to the bed.

"W-Well, I needed munny for a new amp and this place is all that would hire me," Demyx explained, fiddling with the edge of his skirt. "So, anything you need, just yell. I can get you anything you need."

Zexion sat on the edge of the king-sized bed, leaning back on his hands and crossing his legs. "A glass of water, then," he decided, smirking slightly when he saw the lower nobody move to get him what he wanted. Perhaps he could have some fun with this. He'd been seeing the younger nobody in a much…different light lately.

"Anything else, sir?" Demyx asked, handing the slatenette his water.

"Not at the moment," Zexion said, taking a small sip.

"Just press this button whenever you need something and I'll be right up," Demyx explained, pointing out a small black button next to the light switch. Zexion nodded, watching as he left, the door closing behind him. He smirked.

.***.

"Who do you have today, Dem-Dem?" one of the maids, Yuki, asked, looking over at the blonde as three of them took a break.

"Zexion," Demyx admitted, a small blush dusting his cheeks.

"Isn't that the guy you like but he doesn't like you back?" the other, Miza, asked, leaning in closer.

"M-Maybe," Demyx stuttered nervously, setting his glass of water down. "W-Why?"

"Demyx, Demyx, Demyx," Yuki scolded, moving her hand to his shoulder. "Why do you think this place is called the Twilight Town Pleasure Hotel?"

"W-What?" Demyx exclaimed, jumping up. "B-But I—b-but he—but I—"

"Calm down," Miza said. "Breathe. In. Out. In. Out." Demyx managed to get his breathing under control. "There you go."

"Demy, as a maid, you're required to do anything he wants or needs," Yuki explained. "Didn't Ana tell you this when she hired you?"

"No!" Demyx squeaked, starting to hyperventilate a little again. "She just gave me the outfit and said I started the next day. I didn't think I'd have to do…that!" Suddenly, a buzzer went off.

"That's you, Dem," Miza said, checking the screen underneath the buzzer. "Your man calls."

"Good luck!" Yuki called after him as he headed toward the elevator.

.***.

Zexion did a once-over in the mirror real quick, pulling at the collar of his shirt a bit. He had changed out of his jeans and long-sleeves into a pair of black slacks and a purple button-up shirt. He looked over at the door as it opened, Demyx walking into the room, a light blush on his face.

"You called, sir?" he asked, trying his best to keep his gaze on the floor.

"Yes, I did," Zexion said, motioning toward his duffel bag. A suitcase had appeared next to it. "I'd like all my clothes put away before I get back, if you don't mind."

"Of course, sir," the blonde said, bowing slightly. "If you don't mind, where are you going?"

"Just going out for a bite to eat," Zexion replied with a slight smirk. "I shouldn't be long." He walked closer to the maid, his hand lifting his chin to look at him. "You make a convincing maid, IX," he said softly with a small grin. "I'll see you later." He walked out of the room with the grin still on his face.

Demyx let out the breath he'd held when Zexion had lifted his chin, shifting his weight between legs when he looked over at the bags. He bit down on his lower lip when he realized the truth. More bags meant more time spent in the hotel. He sighed slightly, slipping off his boots before heading over to the bed. If he was going to work hard, he wasn't going to do it in 4-inch heels.

It didn't take long for Demyx to move all of Zexion's clothes to either the closet or the dresser directly opposite the bed, moving the suitcases under the bed. Looking over at the clock, he started to close his eyes at the time. 11:00. He moved over to the small couch near the window and lay down, closing his eyes, falling asleep shortly after.

Zexion walked back into his room about an hour later, immediately noticing the sleeping blonde. He gave a small grin, walking over. _Demyx,_ he thought, looking the younger up and down. His grin grew slightly as he headed off to get ready for bed. _Yes, this will be fun._

_.***._

Demyx slowly opened his eyes when sunlight streamed through the open window, illuminating the room and its two occupants. _Shit!_ he cursed silently, practically jumping off of the couch, noticing the bed was empty. He hurried over to the door, grabbing his boots on the way.

"Leaving so soon?"

The blonde froze, turning to see Zexion leaning against the bathroom doorframe in just a pair of black flannel pants, his hair sticking up slightly on the right side of his head. "You don't understand," Demyx tried to explain. "I-I'm not supposed to stay the night without your permission. I-It's against the rules!"

"Well, then, what will you do so I won't tell?" Zexion proposed, raising an eyebrow.

"Anything!" Demyx replied quickly, looking at the older nobody with pleading eyes.

"Come here," Zexion ordered, beckoning him forward with a single finger. Demyx obediently obeyed, knowing he'd probably get fired if he didn't follow orders. Zexion grinned, stopping him when they were just a few inches away from each other. "I won't tell," he promised before closing the space between them with a kiss.

Demyx's eyes widened when Zexion's mouth was on his, gasping slightly. The slatenette took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, sliding his tongue into the blonde's mouth and mapping out the space, pulling away when he needed a breath of air. "No more calling me 'sir'," Zexion ordered when he pulled back, a small strand of saliva still connecting them. "'Master'. You're dismissed."

Demyx nodded frantically, practically sprinting out of the hotel room. Zexion grinned, licking his lips and still tasting Demyx on them. "Cold shower," he decided, walking back into the bathroom. "That's what I need right now."

.***.

Demyx raced down the hallway, slamming the door to his room open and closed behind him as he ran in. _W-What just happened?_ he thought, covering his mouth with his hand. He sighed, moving over to his closet. _Maybe a nap will help._ He changed out of his dress and pulled on a pair of oversized blue pajama pants and a matching shirt before slipping into his own bed.

Zexion stepped out of his freezing shower, feeling a lot better when the water had first touched his skin. Rubbing a towel over his head for a few seconds, he walked out of the bathroom for something to wear. _Demyx did a good job,_ he mused silently, seeing how all his clothes were either folded in neat stacks in the dresser or hung side-by-side in the closet. Thinking it over for a few seconds, he pulled out a pair of grey jeans and a black My Chemical Romance T-shirt (forgoing underwear at the moment), pushing the button to call Demyx.

Demyx's eyes shot open when he heard the buzzer next to his bed go off. He jumped out of the bed, not even remembering what he was wearing as he raced out of his room and up the stairs, knocking on Zexion's door.

"You…called…s—Master?" Demyx panted, correcting himself at the last second.

Zexion smirked, looking him up and down. "What happened to the dress?" he asked, raising an eyebrow in amusement.

The blonde looked down at his clothes and cursed under his breath. "I'm gonna get so fired for this!" he groaned, running a hand through his hair. "First I sleep over without permission then I show up out of uniform…" He mumbled a few more things before walking over to the phone. "Can I use this for a second?"

Zexion nodded his permission, closing the door with his arms crossed in amusement.

Demyx dialed a quick number, tapping his foot almost impatiently as he waited for someone to answer. "Miza!" he exclaimed in relief, finally starting to calm down. "Miza, can you go to my room and grab me an outfit? … Now, please…In his room, why does it matter? …No, of course not!" A light blush covered his face. "Just bring it up to room 69 as soon as possible! …You are a lifesaver, Miza!" He hung up the phone, finally calming down and breathing easy again.

A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door, Demyx opening it up to see Miza with his uniform and a smile on her face. "Here you go, Dem-Dem," she said cheerfully, the blonde taking his clothes. She winked at him, turning on her heel. "Good luck!" she called over her shoulder, Demyx blushing as he closed the door.

"C-Can I use your bathroom?" he asked nervously, turning back to face Zexion.

"No," Zexion refused, moving over to sit on the couch with his legs crossed. "Change out here."

"B-But—!"

"Refusing an order?" Zexion asked, a slight smirk on his face. "Perhaps you'd rather I tell your boss—"

"No!" Demyx interrupted, clutching his clothes to his chest. "I-I mean, of course, Master."

Zexion settled back on the couch, resting his hands on his knees as he waited for his little show to begin.

Demyx took a deep breath and swallowed, starting to unbutton his shirt. He tried to keep his eyes on the floor, missing the almost hungry gaze Zexion was looking at him with as he dropped his shirt to the floor. Zexion's smirk grew as Demyx's thumbs hooked into the waistband of his pants, pulling them down and kicking them to the side to leave him in just a dark blue thong. Suddenly, the slatenette needed another cold shower. He shifted his legs slightly, trying to hide his obvious arousal from the other.

"A thong?" Zexion asked in amusement. He was amazed that he could keep a normal voice in the condition he was in.

"I-It's p-part o-of t-the u-uniform," Demyx stuttered, keeping his eyes on the ground as a dark red blush covered his face and part of his neck.

Zexion gave a small nod for him to continue. The blonde took another deep breath, taking his stockings and pulling them over his legs, attaching them to a garter belt that Zexion didn't know he'd been wearing before. He pulled on his boots next before taking his dress and pulling it over his head. Finally, he took his cap, pinning it on the best he could without a mirror to help him. "C-Can you h-help me?" he stuttered, turning around to show the slatenette the unlaced back.

Zexion leaned forward slightly, taking the two laces in his hands and securing the dress back. He stood up, leaning closer to the blonde's ear. "Now you do something to help me," he whispered seductively, smirking at the shiver that ran down the younger's body.

"W-What would y-you like, M-Master?" Demyx stuttered, his blush returning full throttle.

Zexion smirked again, leaning back and spreading his legs with his arms resting on the top of the couch. Demyx's eyes widened at the sight of the tent in the older's pants. "M-Master?" he asked nervously, twisting his hands in the sleeves of his dress.

"Get to it, IX," Zexion ordered, the smirk still on his face as he nodded his head at his pants.

Demyx gulped slightly, moving to kneel in between the older's legs. His hands shook slightly as he unbuttoned Zexion's pants and pulled the zipper down, his erection springing free from the confines of his pants. Demyx wrapped a tentative hand around it, giving it a few slow strokes.

Zexion leaned his head back with a low groan. _So much better then my illusions,_ he thought as the blonde kept stroking him slowly.

Demyx got a little bolder when he heard the slatenette's low groans, starting to stroke a little faster. He slowed to a stop when Zexion leaned his head forward again, moving a hand to tangle in his hair, pushing him closer. "Suck," he purred with a small smirk as he removed his hand from the nobody's hair.

The blonde's eyes widened at the request, swallowing a few times before sticking his tongue out shyly and licking at the top of Zexion's erection. The slatenette gave a low moan at the slight contact, leaning his head back again. Demyx took a deep breath before running his tongue up the length of his cock, swirling it around the head a few times. A hand made its way back to rest behind his head again, silently asking him to continue.

Demyx summoned all his courage and licked his lips once before sliding his mouth over Zexion's erection, fitting as much as he could into his mouth and using his hands to cover the rest. Zexion gave a much louder moan than before, his hand fisting in Demyx's hair and making the blonde glad all the rooms were soundproof.

The younger started sucking, moving his head and up and down in a slow rhythm, trying to fit as much as he could in his mouth every time he went down. "D-Demyx…!" Zexion moaned, his grip in the younger's hair becoming painful as he was sent over the edge with one final suck.

Demyx's eyes widened slightly when the slatenette came in his mouth, swallowing as much as he could but some still trickled out the side of his mouth as he licked the older clean and pulled away. He did up the older's pants again, bowing his head as he stayed on his knees. "Will that be all, Master?" he asked softly.

Zexion lifted his chin to look in his eyes, starting up a kiss almost immediately. He could taste himself on the blonde, but he didn't really care that much as he deepened the kiss as much as possible. "Demyx," he whispered when he pulled away, moving his hand to rest on the side of the blonde's neck. "I love you."

Demyx gave a small smile. "I…I love you, too," he whispered back before moving in for another kiss.

.***.

Zexion shot up in his bed covered in sweat, breathing heavily as he turned on the light next to him. His hands tangled themselves in his hair, pulling slightly when he realized what had happened. _I started an illusion and I fell asleep,_ he realized, pulling a little harder. _It was an illusion._

A knock on the door interrupted his inner turmoil and his head snapped toward the door, just then realizing the condition his pants, boxers, and sheets were in. "Master?" Demyx called from the other side of his door, knocking again. "Are you okay? Yuki said she heard noises coming from your room?"

"I-I'm fine!" Zexion called to him, tearing the sheets off the bed and tossing them in the laundry bag along with his pants and boxers. He pulled on his extra set when Demyx unlocked his door, walking in.

"Are you sure?" the blonde asked in concern, turning on a light. "Zexy, you look horrible!"

_What happened to Master?_ Zexion thought, but didn't really worry about it at the moment. "I'm fine," he assured him, sitting on the edge of his bed.

Demyx placed the back of his hand against his forehead, using his other hand to wipe some of the sweat away. "Well, you don't have a fever," he said, removing his hand, "but you're sweating a lot. Do you want me to turn on the air conditioning?"

"No," Zexion said, taking the blonde's wrist when he tried to stand up to turn some air on. "Stay."

"Would you like something?" Demyx asked, folding his hands in his lap and crossing his legs at the ankle so as not to reveal anything under his dress.

"A-A glass of water," Zexion finally decided, letting the blonde get up to get him what he wanted.

"Anything else?" he asked as the slatenette took a big gulp of ice water.

"Stay with me tonight," Zexion ordered, handing the blonde a pair of black flannel pants and one of his old T-shirts that was a little big on him. Demyx nodded, stepping into the bathroom, coming back a few minutes later in the clothes Zexion had given him.

"Come here," the slatenette ordered, pulling back the blanket that hadn't gotten soiled in his illusion. Demyx slid into the bed in front of Zexion, feeling the older's arms wrap around him and pull him close. The blonde gave a small smile, relaxing in the arms that held him almost lovingly and closing his eyes. "Demyx," Zexion whispered when he heard the nobody start snoring softly, "I love you." He pressed a soft kiss to the back of his head before closing his eyes and falling asleep himself.

.***.

"So, how was it?" Miza questioned, poking Demyx's arms a few times.

"How was what?" Demyx asked, a little confused.

"Duh," Yuki replied. "You said you slept with Zexion. How was it?"

Demyx gave a small smile. "I slept with him as in I slept in the same bed as him last night. Nothing else happened."

"That's no fun," Miza pouted. Demyx laughed.

The morning had been pretty easy. He'd woken up before Zexion and changed, leaving the slatenette a note to buzz him if he needed him. He'd come down to the break room and met up with Miza and Yuki for breakfast, telling them about the previous day.

"Aw, little Mi-Mi doesn't get her daily does of boy on boy action," Demyx teased, his fingers running lightly along the back of her neck.

"I think that just might kill her," Yuki added with a smile.

A buzzing interrupted their fun and they looked toward the small screen under the buzzer. "Room 69," Yuki read, flipping a strand of hair out of her face. "That's you Dem-Dem. Good luck."

Demyx smiled at her, tugging gently on a strand of Miza's hair as a tease before heading out of the break room and up to Zexion's room to start the day again. "You called, Master?" he asked, walking in only to see Zexion sitting on the edge of the bed in the pants he'd slept in with his head in his hands. "Master? Are you okay?"

"Demyx," Zexion said, looking over at the blonde in relief. "Lock the door, please."

Demyx did as he was told, walking over to the slatenette. "What's wrong?" he asked, genuinely concerned for the older male. "Are you sick? Do you need to see a doctor?"

"A doctor won't be able to help," Zexion muttered, shaking his head slightly. "Water."

Demyx moved to go get him some water, coming back a few minutes later. "Well, who can help, then?" he asked. If a doctor couldn't help him, who else could?

"You can."

The blonde froze for a few seconds, eyes widening slightly. "_I_ can?" he asked in a little bit of disbelief. "How? What did I do?"

"Demyx," Zexion started, tossing his now empty plastic cup to the floor. "Demyx, you've made me fall in love with you." And with that, he pressed his lips to the blonde's in a kiss, trying to relay all his emotions for him through their kiss. "But," he started, pulling away from a slight panting Demyx, "I can't love you. We don't have hearts. We can't love."

Demyx gave a small smile, pressing two fingers to the slatenette's mouth to keep him from saying anything more. "You think even Xemnas believes that when it's obvious he loves Saix from all the time they spend together?" he asked before claiming the older's mouth in another kiss. "Besides, I love you, too." And kissed him again.

Zexion smiled into the kiss, running his tongue along Demyx's bottom lip, asking for entrance which was gladly given to him. The slatenette's tongue snaked into the blonde's mouth, running over the cavern that he'd explored once before. They pulled apart slightly when air was needed to continue, both breathing heavily. "Are you sure?" Zexion asked, running his hand lightly along Demyx's side through his dress.

Demyx smiled. "I'm sure," he replied with a short kiss to seal it.

Zexion grinned, moving to kiss and nip at the blonde's neck. Demyx gasped when Zexion found a space he wanted to mark, sinking his teeth in hard enough to hurt, but not to draw blood. He lightly licked the abused area, smirking at the large purple mark he'd left. Demyx's arms linked themselves together behind his neck, pulling him closer as his hands moved to undo the laces of the dress.

"Demyx, I want you to stand and stay completely still," Zexion ordered, pulling the blonde up. "No touching yourself and no touching me."

Demyx nodded slightly, breath hitching in his throat when Zexion pressed butterfly kisses to his neck and shoulders, pushing his dress down his body until it was pooled around his ankles. He moved a bit to kick it away, Zexion's hands lightly caressing every piece of new skin presented to him. Demyx's hands started to move to rest on the slatenette's shoulders before they fell back to his sides, remembering what he'd been ordered.

Zexion smiled against Demyx's chest. "Good boy," he said softly. He moved down a bit, stopping to suck and tease his nipples with his mouth and hands. Little whimpers escaped from the blonde, exciting Zexion all the more as he came to the fact that this was real and wasn't just another one of his illusions.

"Master," Demyx moaned lightly when Zexion's hands gently stroked his thighs, threatening to turn him into puddle on the floor. The slatenette grinned, seeing that his illusion version of Demyx had perfectly copied the real thing.

"Sit," Zexion ordered. Demyx sat on the edge of the bed, groaning lightly when Zexion pressed soft kisses to his thighs as he pulled off his boots, stockings, and thong. The slatenette moved back up, kissing the blonde deeply again.

Demyx gasped when Zexion cupped him, smirking down at him. "Like that?" he asked seductively.

Demyx gasped again when he started stroking slowly, letting his head fall back at the small amount of pleasure he was receiving. Zexion grinned. "I'll take that as a yes," he grinned.

"Please, Master," Demyx begged. "Please. At least let me touch you."

Zexion grinned. He loved it when Demyx begged. Whether it was for ice cream or for something like this, who was he to resist him? "Permission granted," he said, kissing him again.

Demyx grinned into the kiss, running his hands up and down Zexion's back until they came to rest at the waistband of his pants, pulling them down quickly until they were both naked as the day they were born. Zexion moved three fingers up to his mouth, resting on his lips. "Suck," he ordered.

The blonde took his fingers into his mouth, lightly scraping his teeth against them as he thoroughly coated them in his saliva. Zexion groaned at what Demyx was doing, removing his fingers before moving down and pressing one against his entrance. He pressed in slowly and when he didn't see any pain on the blonde's face, started to pump it in and out before adding a second finger, then a third.

Demyx gasped at the intrusions. The first finger had felt sorta weird, but it wasn't that bad. The second had been a little painful, but it still wasn't that bad. The third one hurt, though. Zexion kissed him as he curled and hooked his fingers, trying to find that one special place inside him.

"Zexion!" Demyx moaned suddenly, tossing his head back against the pillows. Zexion grinned. He'd found it. He curled his fingers around it a few more times before removing them all together, lubing up his erection with his pre-come. Demyx whined slightly at the suddenly loss of contact, but gasped when he felt something much bigger than fingers pressing at his entrance.

"This might hurt, Demyx," Zexion said. "But the pain will go away. I promise. I would never hurt you."

Demyx nodded, bracing himself slightly for what was about to happen. Zexion thrust in completely in one quick thrust, staying still as he waited for the blonde to adjust to his size.

Demyx gasped in pain as Zexion entered him, a few tears escaping the corners of his eyes which were gently kissed away. The slatenette apologized, kissing him as his hand wrapped around his erection, helping him get over the pain.

"M-Move," Demyx whispered, starting to rock back to get the older to move. Zexion gave a small smile, starting up a slow rhythm that rapidly got faster and faster until he was plowing into the blonde.

"Z-Zexion!" Demyx moaned as his prostate was hit time and time again. Zexion sped up his strokes on the blonde's cock. "Uh, ahm…I'm…ah…"

"Come for me," Zexion whispered. "Come for me, Demyx."

"Zexion!" Demyx moaned loudly, coming over the slatenette's hand as his prostate was hit one final time. Zexion thrust a few more times before his own release came, coming inside the blonde. The slatenette took a few deep breaths before pulling out, using one of the bathroom towels to clean them up.

"Demyx," Zexion said when they were under the blankets, his arms around the blonde, "I don't want you to work here anymore. I'll pay for your new amp."

Demyx smiled, nuzzling closer into the slatenette's chest. "I'll tell Rika I quit tomorrow," he promised softly. "But you get to explain to Miza and Yuki why I'm quitting."

Zexion smiled, pressing a kiss to his new lover's head. "I promise," he replied. _Thanks, Xigbar_, he thought, starting to fall asleep.

*****END*****

**That was one of the longest oneshots I've ever done in my life! And I think I'm getting better at writing lemons. After writing "The Bet", I guess I have to be. Man, if my mom knew I was writing this…**

**Hope you like it, catgirl877! Spent 3 days on it! Now, I get to sleep…zzzzzzzzz**


End file.
